


Possessive Much?

by SilverStreak_928



Series: Revealed [3]
Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Peter and Sam started secretly dating. But Sam has a bad habit of being a little possessive. This possessiveness almost leads to the team finding out about Peter and Sam.Or:3 times Sam's possessiveness almost gives away the fact that he and Peter are dating, and 1 time it actually did.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: Revealed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Possessive Much?

Sam has been known to be a bit… possessive. He was especially possessive with Peter. Sam couldn't help it. They had been secretly dating for a couple of months now and Sam loved Peter. So when he sees someone flirt with Peter, Sam becomes overprotective.

1\. Coffee

Peter and Sam were on one of their casual dates after school. They had told their team they were going on patrol. They did patrol for a couple of minutes but quickly went on their date. They were walking around Flushing Meadows-Corona Park.

“We should get some coffee,” Peter says. Sam nods and they head towards a cute little coffee shop called Cafe De Cupping. The warm smell of rich coffee beans greets Sam as he enters. Peter looks at the menu.

“Anything good on the menu?” Sam asks.

“There’s a Bloody Velvet Latte. It’s a red velvet espresso,” Sam smiles. Peter knows exactly what Sam likes and dislikes. He also knows that Sam doesn’t like bitter drinks and prefers sweet drinks with fun flavors.

They approached the counter where a barista stood. The barista was cute, I guess. She had straight bleach blonde hair and way too much eyeliner. 

"Hey, there handsome," she says to Peter in what's supposed to be a flirty voice. Sam mentally gags. Peter orders a dirty chai latte and Sam's bloody velvet latte. The barista keeps winking at Peter. She finally hands them their drinks. Sam looks at Peter's cup and finds the barista's number. 

Sam wraps his arm around Peter's waist, "thanks for the coffee,  _ babe,"  _ when Sam says "babe" he glares at the barista. Sam plants a kiss on Peter's cheek, then he drags Peter out of the cafe with one last glare at the barista.

"We are never going back there," Sam says.

"Why did you do that? Someone could have seen us," Peter says with a small frown.

"First of all, I don't think the random guy in the corner is going to care if two strangers are dating. Secondly, that girl was totally flirting with you!" Sam replied.

"She was not,"

"Yes she was, she even wrote her number on your cup," Peter looks at his cup and sees the number. Then he burst into laughter.

"I had no idea you were so possessive,"

"I am not!" 

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Sammy,"

2\. Fighting

Hydra had attacked SHIELD yet again. Honestly, Sam was getting annoyed at how persistent they were being.

They had almost taken out all of the goons when one grabbed Peter and stuck a gun to his head.

"One more step and this bug is going to be squashed," the goon threatened.

"I'm an arachnid, not a bug," Peter huffed, "and you aren't stepping on me so I can't be squashed,"

"Shut up," the goon's finger twitched like he was going to pull the trigger. 

"Get away from him!" Sam shouted. He was there in an instant. He grabbed the gun, breaking it in half. He pulled the goon off of Peter and started beating him up.

"Nova?" Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to find Peter, "Nova, it's alright. I'm okay," Sam wanted to pull Peter into a hug, but then he remembered that the team was still there. He looked back at the guy he had beat up. The goon was bloody and he had a black eye. Sam immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…," 

"It's alright, you were just trying to protect me," Peter said. Peter gives Sam's hand a squeeze, "let's go home, SHIELD can clean up,"

3\. JJJ

J Jonah Jameson was once again on his "spider-menace" rant. Normally, these rants didn't bother Sam. But this time, JJJ had gone too far. 

"... The spider-menace has been terrorizing our fair town for far too long. If we don't stop him soon, your children, our future, are going to be running around as masked villains. And the worst part is your kids will be following a broke, single, homeless, criminal!"

Sam crashed through the window of JJJ's office.

"What?! Security!"

"How dare you? Spidey does so much for this city. He has saved you and your son's life countless times. He is willing to give up his life to save anyone in this building. And all you can do is insult him and make him seem like some sort of villain!" Sam pauses to take a breath.

"Is that all?" JJJ asks, unamused. 

"Yeah, that's all," Sam snaps. He starts to fly out the broken window, "and just so you know, Spider-Man isn't single," 

Sam flew away, thinking that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to barge in like that. And just his luck, a woman from Entertainment Weekly had been visiting the Bugle and had overheard the entire conversation between JJJ and Nova.

The team was lounging in the tricarrier the next morning. 

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked.

"Sure?" Peter dragged Sam into a different room. 

"Did you do this?" Peter hands his phone to Sam. The screen shows an article by Entertainment Weekly: "Who is Spider-Man dating?"

"Why would you think I did this?"

"Because the article says  _ someone _ was shouting at JJJ about how wonderful I am and also just happened to mention that I was dating someone. You're the only person who knows I'm dating,"

"Ohhh, yeah, sorry. But it's not my fault," 

"And why's that?"

"JJJ was asking for it. All he ever does is insult you and say all these lies. And you just keep being the bigger man. I'm tired of you not sticking up for yourself. I had to do something,"

"Sam, you're such an idiot," Peter pulled Sam close, "You know that I love you, right?" They were about to kiss when they heard Ava laughing loudly. Sam and Peter ran to see what was happening.

"Spider-Man, dating? That's the most unrealistic thing I've ever heard of," Ava said through fits of laughter. Sam and Peter gave each other a small, secretive smile. Then they laughed.

4\. Peter's house

Sam watched jealously as Harry threw his arm around Peter. Since they had decided to keep their dating on the down low, Peter thought it would be best if they didn't sit together at lunch. It was a smart move but it didn't stop Sam from hating Harry all the more.

Harry was rich, kind, handsome, famous and he was clearly into Peter. Harry was everything that Peter deserved and yet Peter chose Sam. Sam trusted Peter. But Sam was scared that one day Harry would steal Peter from him. He knew he shouldn't think like that. It was just hard when Harry was hitting on Peter 24/7 and Sam could barely hang out with him at school.

Sam stopped by the library to get some studying in. He was looking for a book when he heard two familiar voices.

"My dad's throwing this huge get together for a bunch of social elites tonight and I was wondering if I could hang out at your place?" Harry said.

"Uh… sure, I'll have to ask Aunt May but she should be fine with it," 

"Okay cool, we can watch Star Wars and I'll bring some pizza,"

"I think there's some popcorn in the pantry," Peter added.

"It's a date," Harry said happily.

"Uhh… sure," 

"I'll see you later, Pete," Harry said, walking out of the library.

Sam moved over to Peter.

"So, you heard that, right?"

"Yep,"

"You know we are only hanging out, right?"

"Yep,"

"And nothing is going to happen,"

"Peter, I trust you,"

"I'll see you afterward on patrol?"

"Yeah,"

Sam got bored sitting around the tricarrier. So he went on patrol. He just happened to pass by Peter's neighborhood. He knew he shouldn't have, but Sam couldn't help himself. He flew down to check on Peter. He looked in the window and saw that Harry and Peter were watching Empire Strikes Back. Everything seemed fine. Then, Harry started to move closer to Peter. Next, he threw his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him close. Harry stopped watching the TV. Peter reached forward to grab some popcorn. As he leaned back, he subtly moved away from Harry. Yet Harry still moved closer. 

Sam couldn't stand it. He took his helmet off and hid it in a bush. Then he knocked on the door. Peter opened it.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" 

"I… uhh… forgot my hoodie last time I was here,"

"Oh… I think it's in my room, I'll help you look for it," Peter and Sam walked up to Peter's room and Peter closed the door.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I was on patrol and I decided to stop by. I was just going to take a peek through the window. But then I saw Harry making a move on you,"

"This whole jealousy thing has got me a little turned on," Peter joked. They heard a knock on the door and Harry entered.

"Hey, do you want some more popcorn?"

"Uhh… sure," Peter responded. He went to his closet and grabbed a random sweatshirt, "here. I must have put it there when I was cleaning my room,"

"Thanks," Sam put the sweatshirt on. As they walked downstairs, Sam realized that he was actually wearing Peter's sweatshirt. It was warm and it smelled good. 

Harry went towards the kitchen while Peter and Sam moved to the door. Sam was walking out the door when Peter grabbed his arm.

"If Harry tried to make a move, I'll stop him,"

"I know you will," Sam smiles, leans forward, and kisses Peter. Little did they know, Harry had just walked out of the kitchen and witnessed the whole thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
